totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura
Laura is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. She is always texting and when asked a question she mostly resonds, "Yeah, whatever." She joined Total Drama Mania so she could win the money and make some friends Challenge Guide Challenge 1: Laura did not make it to the second round of the singing contest. Her team lost. Challenge 2: She was paired with Chris for the canoe race, she and Chris won the challenge for their team. Challenge 3: She worked Michelle and Chris for the statue building, her team won. Challenge 4: She got the lead role along with Chris. Her team lost. Challenge 5: She was slow dancing with Chris in the freeze dance challenge, but was too oblivious to stop when the music stopped. Challenge 6: She got transferred to the Growing Flowers. Her team won. Challenge 7: She helped work on Blossom's dress and Michelle's strange fashion sense dominated the team. Her team lost. Challenge 8: She was able to conquer her fear, her team won. Challenge 9: She was in a dolphin race, which she won. Her team won. Challenge 10: She was eliminated 8th in the laser tag shoot out because Carter shot her while she was walking with Chris. Her team won. Challenge 11: She was not a main aspect in the dog training because Jakey took over the operation. She spent most of her time in the cabin with Chris and Blossom. Challenge 12: She lost the Star Wars challenge for her team. Her team lost. The final marshmallow was set to go to either her or Chris, but then it was revealed that Nicole was dropping out due to her mother's illness, so Laura made it to the merge. Challenge 13: She was the first to leave the room because of Jakey's annoyance. Her alliance voted for Ken because of Ronda's trick. Challenge 14: She got a two on her dive because she got knocked out when she hit the water. She lost the skeet when her gun went haywire. She successfully made it over the pole vault, but lost the challenge. She received the final marshmallow because Ronda told Ali that they were voting off Laura, when they were actually voting Ali out. She made out with Chris when he was giving her CPR after she got knocked out. Challenge 15: She was partners with Stan for the challenge. In her bag she found a jar of applesauce. They welcomed Blossom into their group when she split up with her partner, due to not knowing where camp was. They were the second group to arrive at camp and won invincibility. Challenge 16: She dared Ronda to face her fear again, which she failed in. She dared Elaine to hug a bear, which Elaine succeeded in, and Laura was eliminated. Ronda wanted Laura eliminated, and Ronda succeeded. Relationships Chris- He may have a crush on her because he saved her a seat in the mess hall, and was very eager to be her partner in the canoe race. She slow danced with him in the freeze dance challenge. They hugged several times on day 10. They walked together in the laser tag shoot out. He kissed her on the cheek after they both made it to the merge. They made out when Chris was giving Laura CPR after she was knocked out. He kissed her at her elimination. Audition Laura is shown sitting on the side of her bed, texting, "What? The camera's on?" The camera goes up and down like someone is nodding, "Oh! Uh, hi! I'm Laura! I'd love to be on Total Drama Mania because I get along well with other people, and I can text! Once I sent thirty seven texts in one minute! See look!" She texts for five minutes straight, and then looks at the camera, practically panting, "See... I just sent... three hundred seventy nine texts... In five minutes! If that won't... get me onto your show... I don't know what will." Trivia *Laura was the last standing female member of Growing Flowers. *Laura was the first Growing Flower to stay at the Jury Hotel. Category:Total Drama Mania